Sueños
by Pixie Dixie
Summary: Songfic. Esos sueños que alguien dejo, a otra persona hieren.


**Publicado en Anime Amino.**

Culpo directamente a Sybloominai-sama de hacerme adicta a este triangulo amoroso :3

 **Advertencias.**

Shizune. Inoichi Yamanaka. Yamato.

Hurt/Comfort. Romance. Drama. Songfic.

Canción. Bacalar de Siddhartha.

Palabras. 819 -según el contador-.

 _ **Aclaración. Ninguno de los personajes ni la canción es de mi autoría, sólo los utilizó para entretener. Y no gano más que su lectura.**_

 **·**

 _«Escuchado el amor en los ecos del viento_

 _He olvidado el temor de cambiarme los sueños»_

" — _¿Aún recuerdas la primera vez que te ví? —sonrió de esa cautivadora manera que sólo él y su hija podían hacer._

 _Asentí antes de corresponder a su gesto.— Eras muy tímida en ese momento_ ".

—Aún lo sigo siendo... tal vez nunca deje de serlo.

"— _Estabas tan temerosa de darme tu mano. Recuerdo que no tenías ningún sueño de chica, tan sólo seguías como una pequeña a su madre tomada de sus faldas._

 _Me sonroje y desvíe el rostro hacia la izquierda, evitando que me vieras. Escuche tu risa ante mí comportamiento._

 _—_ _Y tú ya eras un busca faldas —ahora te sonrojaste y rascaste tu cabellera de oro. Yo reí_

 _—_ _No soy muy diferente a ese entonces, pero tú sí._

 _¿Ahora que sueño tienes?_

 _Y lo meditó por unos momentos. Antes de escuchar el llanto de un niño tratado de ser callado por su madre, algo en mí cambió en ese instante._

 _—_ _Quiero ser Madre_ ".

 _«Se a volado en la brisa tu sonrisa»_

Y ahora lo que empezaba a sonar con fuerza era el anuncio de una gran tormenta, una que hacía tiempo no dejaba pasar. Tal vez las gotas limpiarán el dolor estancado en mi cuerpo.

Un fuerte soplo desacomodo mi cabello, dejándolo alborotado como solías hacerlo antes de correr entre las flores salvajes y dejarme tumbarme sobre ti. Dejándome ver tu sonrisa.

Esa misma que ahora se perdía en los recuerdos.

 _«Se mezcla entre la realidad y los sueños eternos»_

Las primeras gotas caen, tímidas pero constantes. Veo las flores moverse en un baile violento pero hermoso... casi igual a cuando corrías para recibirme en tu invernadero al verme escoltada por tú flor más hermosa.

La imagen se distorsiona. Ya no se que es real y que será un sueño eterno.

El frío líquido empieza a ser más fuerte, a dejarse sentir victorioso en esa guerra entre mí imaginación y realidad.

 _«Y es que bajo la lluvia veo tu figura»_

Me detengo, inhaló una gran bocanada al verte. Ahí estás. De espaldas a mí, con tu perfecto traje Jounin.

—¡Inoichi! —exclamó tan fuerte para que me escuches. Y lo haces.

Sin mover más que tu rostro hacia mí, me ves de reojo y esa seductora sonrisa aparece.

Camino a ti, la sonrisa comienza a crecer con cada paso que doy.

Pero no esperaba que te movieras; a cada paso que doy, tú das otro. Comienzo a correr desesperada por no perderte el rastro.

Tú también.— ¡Inoichi! ¡Inoichi! —trato de seguirte. Mi llanto de felicidad ahora es de miedo. El miedo a perderte de nuevo— ¡Inoichi!

Una piedra se cruza en mi camino, al mismo tiempo que un rayo cae muy cerca de la aldea. Ilumina todo por un segundo.

Eso basta para deshacer la ilusión.

Estaba entre las flores, de rodillas y con las palmas raspadas por el áspero material que las rodea mientras sólo escucho el incesante goteo. Al cual se unen mis lágrimas.

—Inoichi —susurro. Una y otra vez como un mantra que no tiene fin. Golpeó las flores con odio, lastimando aún más su perfecta belleza e incluso las destruyó.

Todas ellas tienen algo de ti.

Las odio, odio a todos por no tenerte. Te odio por dejarme y destruir los sueños que provocaste.

Me odio.

—Shizune… —aquella voz me detiene. Y a su vez algo detuvo la lluvia, subo la vista, esos ojos calmos me miran preocupados.

Ahora me siento culpable de hacerlo preocuparse. Es cuando se que no me dejaste sola, cuando se que tus promesas… las cumpliste.

Oculto el rostro entre mi cabello mojado.

—Disculpa Yamato.

Él no dijo más. Me dio su mano y la acepté.

Sonrió antes de cederme su chaleco con el que me estuvo cubriendo.

 _«He encontrado el amor en los ecos del viento_

 _He olvidado el temor de cambiarme los sueños_

 _y entre la lluvia tu figura»_

El aire una vez más sopla con fuerza, pero ahora parece que me acaricia.

Cinco años habían pasado desde tu marcha, cinco años en que aprendí a querer a alguien tanto como a ti.

Alguien con quien estaba por cumplir mi sueño.

Giré la cabeza por última vez. Ahí estabas entre las flores, despidiéndote de mí y seguramente por tú sonrisa deseándome suerte.

Regrese la mirada a Yamato.

—Creo que estoy lista para contarle a Tsunade-sama cerca de esto.

Apretó mi mano.

Una vez más… te debía tanto—. Gracias por los sueños.


End file.
